Héra
by Isajackson
Summary: Zeus est mort mais il a quelqu'un à qui ça ne fait pas plaisir... suite de la Nouvelle Recrue


Auteur : Isabelle

E Mail : isabelle.monnauxwanadoo.fr

Spoiler : aucun en particulier

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas de sous, c'est juste pour le plaisir

Saison : Saison 7

Genre : aventure, action, sentiments (un peu)

Résumé : Zeus est mort mais il y a quelqu'un à qui ça ne fait pas plaisir…. (Suite de La Nouvelle Recrue)

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma septième fic. L'idée m'est venue en feuilletant un livre sur la mythologie grecque que m'a prêté ma sœur… Je dédicace cette fic à ma Mimi qui se reconnaîtra sûrement dans l'un des personnages que j'ai créés. J'espère que ça te plaira ma puce… C'est un peu pour toi que j'ai écrit cette histoire…

**HERA**

Quelque part sur une autre planète

Daniel était en train d'explorer un temple ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait tandis que Sam faisait des prélèvements à quelques mètres de lui. Jack et Teal'c surveillaient les alentours.

L'archéologue avait sorti son appareil photo et mitraillait chaque pierre sur laquelle il voyait des inscriptions et des dessins. A ses pieds, on pouvait voir son carnet de notes ouvert, un stylo posé sur une des pages qui était couverte de glyphes et de symboles divers que le jeune homme avait recopiés. Jack entra dans ce qui restait de la pièce principale, là où se trouvait Daniel.

Jack : _Alors Daniel ? Vous en êtes où ? Vous avez bientôt terminé ?_

Daniel (se tournant vers lui) : _Jack ! On vient à peine d'arriver ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ?_

Jack : _ah bon ? Bah moi je dirais que nous sommes là depuis au moins deux heures ! _(À Sam qui se trouvait non loin de lui) _pas vrai Carter ?_

Sam : _oui mon Colonel mais nous avons encore du temps devant nous… le Général Hammond nous a laissé 12 heures !_

Jack (soupirant) : _ah… super… bon ben je vous laisse Daniel, je vais faire un tour…_

Daniel (concentré et l'écoutant à peine) : _euh… oui… oui c'est ça…_

Jack haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Il sortit des ruines et alla rejoindre Sam qui analysait ses prélèvements avec ses instruments

Jack : _alors Carter ? Ça dit quoi tout ça ?_

Sam : _il y a des traces de naquadah mais elles sont infimes mon Colonel…_

Jack : _donc pas de têtes de serpents à l'horizon… c'est une bonne nouvelle ça !_

Sam (souriant) : _oui mon Colonel…_

A ce moment là, Teal'c les rejoignit. Jack ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais le jaffa leva la main pour lui intimer le silence puis il désigna un point dans le ciel. Jack et Sam levèrent la tête et aperçurent alors un vaisseau cargo Goa'uld qui arrivait droit sur eux.

Jack (criant) : _à couvert ! Vite !_

Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois vers les restes du temple dans lequel se trouvait Daniel. L'archéologue leva la tête, furieux, en les entendant arriver, prêt à leur crier dessus. Mais quand il vit le regard de Jack, il comprit et les mots qu'il voulait lui dire moururent dans sa bouche.

Teal'c arma sa lance et se mis en position d'attaque. Jack et Sam réajustèrent leur P90 et se placèrent chacun d'un côté des ruines. Daniel n'avait toujours pas bougé. D'un signe impatient de la main, Jack lui fit comprendre de se cacher et de prendre son arme. Daniel obtempéra en chargeant son beretta.

Bientôt, les tirs d'armes Goa'uld fusèrent tout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas qu'un vaisseau cargo, il y avait aussi plusieurs planeurs de la mort. Le vaisseau cargo atterrit tout près d'eux et une vingtaine de jaffas en sortit et se dirigea tout droit vers eux.

Jack et Teal'c commencèrent à leur tirer dessus mais les jaffas étaient trop nombreux et SG1 ne pouvait se défendre correctement. Jack résolut alors de battre en retraite et de retourner à la porte, qui heureusement, se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Ils se mirent alors à courir l'un derrière l'autre jusqu'à la porte. Tout en courant, Jack donnait ses ordres.

Jack (criant pour couvrir le bruit des tirs de lance) : _Daniel ! Composez les coordonnées ! Vite ! Je vous couvre !_

Daniel se jeta, plus qu'il ne s'arrêta, sur le DHD et composa fébrilement les coordonnées de la terre. Sam composa le code de SG1 sur son GDO.

SGC - Base de Cheyenne Mountain – Salle d'embarquement

L'alarme résonnait dans toute la base en égrenant la même phrase : **« Ouverture non programmée de la porte !»**

Le Général Hammond se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers la salle des commandes. Il y retrouva Walter Harriman, le technicien chargé de la porte.

Hammond : _Alors Walter ? On a un code d'identification ?_

Walter (consultant l'écran de son ordinateur) : _c'est SG1 mon Général…_

Hammond : _Ouvrez l'iris ! Je ne comprends pas ils ne devaient pas revenir avant au moins 4 heures !_

Walter appliqua sa main sur la commande et le bouclier de titane s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit métallique. Presque aussitôt Daniel, Sam, Teal'c et Jack franchirent la porte. Le Général Hammond se précipita à leur rencontre dans la salle d'embarquement.

Hammond : _que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous rentrez si tôt ?_

Jack : _on a été attaqués mon Général…_

Hammond : _ah bon ? Et par qui ? Un goa'uld ?_

Jack : _oui il nous a envoyé son armée, ils étaient trop nombreux, on a été obligés de partir…_

Hammond : _je comprends et ce goa'uld c'était qui ?_

Jack : _aucune idée mon Général…_

Daniel : _mais j'ai découvert pas mal de choses intéressantes dans les ruines…_

Hammond : _bien ! Tout le monde à l'infirmerie et ensuite débriefing dans deux heures ! Rompez !_

Les quatre membres de SG1 se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Infirmerie

Sam, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent dans l'infirmerie l'un derrière l'autre. Janet vint à leur rencontre.

Jack : _salut Doc ! Écoutez… je sais que vous avez des ordres mais je me sens très bien alors…_

Janet (le coupant) : _non Colonel ! Vous y passerez comme tout le monde ! D'ailleurs je vais commencer par vous !_

Jack ronchonna mais suivi Janet. Pendant que Janet examinait Jack, une infirmière s'approcha de Sam, Teal'c et Daniel. La jeune femme était plutôt petite, environ 1m50, brune, les yeux marron vert. Daniel engagea la conversation.

Daniel : _bonjour… Euh… c'est la première fois qu'on se voit non ? Vous êtes nouvelle ?_

La jeune femme : _oui je suis arrivée aujourd'hui… et là je dois vous faire une prise de sang…_

Daniel : _oh bien sûr ! Mademoiselle euh…_

La jeune femme : _Pasdar, Amy Pasdar…_

Daniel : _eh bien Amy, allez-y faites votre travail !_

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit son bras. Amy le désinfecta puis lui fit une prise de sang. Elle en fit également une à Sam et à Teal'c.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Janet les examina à leur tour et les libéra. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche avant de se rendre en salle de briefing.

Salle de briefing

Lorsque SG1, sans Jack, entra dans la salle, le Général Hammond se trouvait assis au bout de la grande table. Elisabeth Sandburg, l'assistante de Daniel, mais aussi sa petite amie, se trouvait à sa gauche.

Daniel alla immédiatement s'asseoir à côté d'elle tandis que Teal'c et Sam s'asseyaient en face. Il ne manquait plus que Jack. Celui-ci arriva environ 10 minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Le briefing commença. Chacun expliquant ce qu'il avait vu. Puis Daniel pris la parole et expliqua au Général Hammond ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les ruines.

Il pensait que ces ruines étaient les restes d'un temple qui avait été érigé en l'honneur d'une déesse grecque mais n'avait pas encore trouvé qui. Il y avait bien des symboles sur les pierres mais l'archéologue n'était pas sûr de leur signification. Il fit comprendre au Général qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour traduire tout ça. Hammond leur accorda tout le temps dont ils auraient besoin.

Le Général mit fin à la réunion et SG1 et Elisabeth sortirent l'un derrière l'autre de la salle de briefing.

Daniel et la jeune femme se rendirent dans le bureau de l'archéologue. Celui-ci souhaitait montrer à Elisabeth les photos et le film qu'il avait pris des ruines.

Ils travaillèrent pendant environ une heure puis Daniel proposa à Elisabeth d'aller manger un morceau, ce que la jeune femme accepta.

Mess

Daniel et Elisabeth entrèrent dans le mess et allèrent se chercher un plateau. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Sam et Teal'c qui étaient déjà attablés à la table habituelle de SG1.

Sam : _alors Daniel ? Votre traduction ça avance ?_

Daniel : _oui… à vrai dire, je pense avoir trouvé de quel goa'uld il s'agit mais je n'en suis pas encore tout à faire sûr…_

Sam : _ah oui ? Mais c'est très bien ça !_

Elisabeth : _oui… nous avons beaucoup travaillé…_

Jack (qui venait d'arriver) : _ah bon ? Connaissant Danny Boy comme je le connais, j'aurais plutôt parié sur autre chose moi !_

Daniel : _Jack !_

Jack (souriant d'un air goguenard) : _Daniel ?_

Daniel : _si vous pouviez garder vos insinuations pour vous, ça m'arrangerait !_

Jack : _oh bon d'accord ! Si on ne peut plus plaisanter maintenant !_

Sur ces mots, il s'installa face à Elisabeth et commença à manger.

Quelque part à des années lumières de la terre

Elle venait d'apprendre la mort de son époux et sa colère était grande. Même si Zeus n'avait pas vraiment été un époux parfait, elle l'aimait et avait beaucoup d'attirance pour lui. Ces maudits tauris allaient le payer ! Mais ils étaient malins et elle le savait. Ils avaient réussi à échapper à ses jaffas sur l'une de ses planètes. Ils ne lui échapperaient pas une seconde fois, cela était certain !

Elle venait de prendre sa décision. Elle fit appeler son prima. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle du trône de son palais.

Le jaffa s'avança et posa un genou à terre en signe de soumission. La déesse se leva et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Héra était grande, elle portait une longue robe rose pâle, ce qui contrastait avec le hâle doré de sa peau. Son beau visage était encadré de longs cheveux châtain clair qui retombaient en cascade dorée sur ses épaules. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus saphir. Elle était vraiment très belle et représentait l'archétype de la déesse grecque, ce dont elle était très fière.

Héra : _Kelt'ac_ _! Prépare mon vaisseau ! Je voudrais me rendre sur la planète de mon époux !_

Kelt'ac : _bien ma Reine._

Sur ces mots, le jaffa se leva et sorti de la pièce. Héra fit quelques pas dans la grande salle. Elle était furieuse ! Oh oui, ces maudits tauris allaient payer ! Elle leur ferait regretter d'avoir oser s'en prendre à un dieu de l'envergure de Zeus !

-0 -

SGC - Base de Cheyenne Mountain – Bureau de Daniel

Daniel et Elisabeth mettaient une dernière main à l'exposé qu'ils allaient présenter en briefing le lendemain matin. Elisabeth se leva en s'étirant. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'ils travaillaient.

Elisabeth (se massant les tempes) : _Daniel… je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, j'ai une sérieuse migraine qui s'installe…_

Daniel leva un regard inquiet vers la jeune femme.

Daniel : _tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_

Elisabeth : _non ça ira merci… _(Voyant que Daniel s'inquiétait) _je vais bien Daniel ! C'est juste un mal de crâne, ce n'est pas grave !_

Daniel : _je le sais bien mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir…_

Elisabeth lui sourit et se coula contre lui. Il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Puis la jeune femme se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit du bureau.

Infirmerie

Elisabeth venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et cherchait Janet du regard. Elle ne vit qu'une infirmière qui lui tournait le dos, occupée à ranger des médicaments.

Elisabeth : _excusez moi…_

L'infirmière se retourna et sourit à Elisabeth.

Infirmière : _oui ?_ (Reconnaissant soudain la jeune archéologue) _Elisabeth ?_

Elisabeth (qui venait aussi de reconnaître la jeune infirmière) : _Amy ? Quelle bonne surprise ! _(Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent une étreinte amicale.) _Tu es arrivée quand ?_

Amy : _ce matin…_

Elisabeth : _ah oui ? Eh bien je suis ravie que tu sois enfin là !_

Amy (souriant) : _oui moi aussi ! On va pouvoir passer plein de temps ensemble ! Et j'ai plein de choses à te raconter !_

Elisabeth (souriant) : _ah oui ? Eh bien j'ai hâte d'entendre tout ça !_ (Elle fit une grimace) _oh… ma migraine…_ (À Amy) _dis moi tu n'aurais pas un antalgique ? J'ai une migraine carabinée ! Je viens de passer des heures à travailler sur une traduction…_

Amy : _oui attends, je te donne ça tout de suite…_ (Elle s'éclipsa quelques secondes et revint avec un comprimé et un verre d'eau qu'elle tendit à Elisabeth) _alors comme ça tu travaille avec le Docteur Jackson ?_

Elisabeth (souriant) : _oh oui…_

Amy : _à voir ton sourire, on dirait qu'il y a plus qu'une relation professionnelle entre vous !_

Elisabeth : _oui exactement ! Daniel et moi sommes ensembles depuis presque 6 mois…_

Amy : _woaw ! Eh ben dis donc ! __Je suis contente pour toi ! Il est vraiment mignon en plus !_

Elisabeth : _oui c'est vrai… et puis il est gentil, doux, attentionné et passionné surtout, c'est ça qui me plait le plus chez lui !_

Amy : _eh ben tu as l'air bien accrochée on dirait…_

Elisabeth : _Oh oui… viens ! Je vais te le présenter comme ça tu verras par toi-même !_

Amy : _tu sais je l'ai déjà rencontré cet après-midi, à son retour de mission…_

Elisabeth : _ah oui ? mais vous n'avez pas du avoir le temps de bien faire connaissance non ?_

Amy : _oui c'est vrai, en fait je lui ai simplement fait une prise de sang et c'est un patient exemplaire !_

Elisabeth : _alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'emmène dans notre bureau ?_

Amy : _non pas du tout, je te suis, allons-y !_

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'infirmerie bras dessus, bras dessous et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'archéologue. Celui-ci était toujours en train de travailler. Il leva la tête quand Elisabeth et Amy entrèrent. Il se leva et alla droit vers sa petite amie.

Daniel (enlaçant Elisabeth) : _tu vas mieux ?_

Elisabeth : _oui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas…_ (À Amy) _il faut toujours qu'il s'inquiète pour rien ! Alors qu'il risque sa vie tous les jours, il se fait un sang d'encre dés que j'ai le moindre petit bobo… _(À Daniel), _Daniel je te présente ma meilleure amie Amy…_

Daniel (souriant et tendant la main à Amy sans lâcher Elisabeth) : _bonsoir Amy, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, bien que l'on se soit déjà vus ce matin…_

Amy : _oui je suis moi aussi ravie de vous connaître Docteur Jackson…_

Daniel : _appelez moi Daniel, ça sera beaucoup plus simple vous ne croyez pas ?_

Amy (souriant) : _oui c'est vrai…_ _vous avez raison._

Daniel : _alors comme ça vous et Elisabeth êtes de très bonnes amies ?_

Amy : _oui, on se connaît depuis presque 1 an…_

Elisabeth : _mais le problème c'est qu'on ne se voyait pas souvent… mais maintenant qu'Amy travaille ici, c'est beaucoup plus simple !_

Amy : _oh oui !_ (Regardant sa montre) _oh vous m'excusez mais il faut que j'aille appeler Déclan !_

Elisabeth : _qui est Déclan ?_

Amy (rougissant) : _c'est mon petit ami… il habite à Portland…_

Elisabeth : _ah c'est bien ! Je suis super contente pour toi !_

Amy : _merci ! Bon il faut que j'y aille ! Je vous laisse !_ (À Elisabeth) _on se voit plus tard ?_

Elisabeth : _on se retrouve demain matin au mess pour le petit déjeuner, ça te va ?_

Amy : _d'accord ! Pas de problèmes ! À demain !_

Elisabeth : _à demain !_

Sur ces mots, Amy sortit du bureau, laissant Daniel et Elisabeth seuls.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent de bonne heure au mess. Elles avaient énormément de temps à rattraper et beaucoup de choses à se dire… Elles discutèrent environ une heure et Elisabeth alla rejoindre Daniel dans son bureau pendant qu'Amy allait prendre son poste à l'infirmerie.

Salle de briefing – 9h30

Daniel et Elisabeth entrèrent dans la salle, les bras chargés de documents. Sam, Teal'c et le Général Hammond étaient déjà installés autour de la grande table. Jack n'était pas encore arrivé. Elisabeth alla s'asseoir à côté de Teal'c tandis que Daniel distribuait un dossier à chacun. Il en laissa un à la place vide Jack et alla s'installer à côté de Sam.

Chacun commença à feuilleter le dossier en attendant Jack. Celui-ci arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, les traits tirés. En voyant son visage, le Général Hammond ne releva même pas son retard et commença le briefing.

Hammond : _Docteur Jackson, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ceci ?_ (Il désignait le dossier ouvert devant lui)

Daniel : _eh bien, j'ai réussi à traduire les symboles qu'il y avait sur le temple de P5X927 et je pense savoir à quel goa'uld nous avons eu à faire…_

Hammond : _Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce ?_

Daniel : _eh bien il s'agit d'Héra…_

Jack : _et c'est qui ce Héra ?_

Daniel : _elle Jack, c'est une déesse… dans la mythologie grecque, elle est la sœur et l'épouse de Zeus…_

Jack : _Zeus ? Ça me dit quelque chose ça…_

Daniel (son visage s'assombrit) : _oui rappelez vous, nous l'avons rencontré il y a environ 6 mois lors d'une mission un peu particulière… c'est Sam qui l'a tué…_

Jack : _ah oui c'est vrai… si je me souviens bien, vous ne m'aviez pas écouté et vous vous étiez fait capturer !_

Daniel : _euh… oui c'est ça… donc pour en revenir à Héra, elle apparaît aux yeux des grecs comme la déesse du mariage légitime et la protectrice de la fécondité du couple. Mais elle est connue aussi pour son caractère jaloux et rancunier. Elle ne supportait pas les infidélités de son époux et l'a souvent puni pour ça…_

Elisabeth (continuant) : _mais ils se sont toujours réconciliés et si elle a appris que nous avons tué son époux, elle voudra certainement se venger…_

Sam : _mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce sont ses jaffas qui nous attaqués ?_

Teal'c : _le symbole qu'ils ont sur le front, une plume de paon…_

Daniel : _exact Teal'c, le paon est l'animal qui lui est consacré… vous en saurez plus sur elle en lisant le mémo que j'ai préparé._

Hammond : _bien ! Alors il faudra se méfier lors de votre prochaine mission et il faudra renforcer la sécurité de la base, on ne sait jamais…_ (À Daniel) _autre chose Docteur Jackson ?_

Daniel : _euh… non mon Général, je pense que nous avons tout dit…_

Sam : _nous pourrions peut-être contacter mon père pour savoir si la Tok'ra connaît Héra… ils ont peut-être un espion parmi ses rangs ?_

Jack : _vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ?_

Sam : _oui je le pense… au moins on saurait où se trouve Héra et on pourrait connaître ses plans si elle en a évidemment…_

Jack (dubitatif) : _mouais…_

Hammond : _je suis d'accord avec vous Major ! Vous pouvez aller contacter votre père._

Sam (souriant) : _merci mon Général_

Hammond : _bien ce briefing est terminé ! Vous pouvez disposer._

Tous se levèrent et sortirent de la salle de briefing. Sam se dirigea vers la salle des commandes en vue d'appeler Jacob. Elle s'approcha de Walter et lui demanda de composer les coordonnées de la planète Tok'ra. Le technicien s'exécuta. Bientôt les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un et la porte finit par s'ouvrir dans un grand wooosch. Sam envoya un message à son père en espérant que celui-ci lui réponde assez vite.

Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Elisabeth étaient retournés dans le bureau de l'archéologue. Ils y travaillaient depuis environ une heure quand l'alarme retentit. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent au pas de course dans la salle des commandes. Ils y retrouvèrent Sam, Jack et le Général Hammond. Teal'c arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Hammond : _Walter on a un code d'identification_ ?

Walter : _c'est la Tock'ra mon Général…_

Hammond : _ouvrez l'iris._

Le bouclier de titane s'ouvrit et Jacob franchit la porte, seul. Sam se précipita à sa rencontre.

Sam (souriant, émue) : _bonjour papa_

Jacob (enlaçant sa fille) : _bonjour Sam, comment vas-tu ma chérie ?_

Sam : _je vais bien merci et toi papa ?_

Jacob : _ça peut aller… je n'ai pas de mission trop importante en ce moment et donc j'ai le temps de venir voir ma fille… dis moi j'ai reçu ton message… vous avez eu à faire à Héra ?_

Sam : _oui… enfin à ses jaffas…_

Jacob : _elle a du apprendre que vous avez tué Zeus…_

Sam : _tu peux nous en dire plus sur elle ? Daniel nous a déjà fait un exposé mais je pensais que tu en saurais peut-être un peu plus…_

Jacob : _oui peut-être…_

Tout en parlant, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing où les attendaient Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Elisabeth et le général Hammond.

Jacob (tendant la main au Général Hammond) : _bonjour Georges…_

Hammond (serrant la main de Jacob) : _bonjour Jacob_

Jack (s'approchant de Jacob) : _Jacob…_

Jacob : _Jack,_ (à Daniel) _Docteur Jackson…_ (À Teal'c) _Teal'c_…

Le jaffa s'inclina et Jacob lui sourit puis il se tourna vers le Général Hammond.

Jacob : _qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Georges ?_

Jack (intervenant) : _eh bien en fait on a été attaqués sur une planète par les jaffas d'Héra_ (se tournant vers Daniel) _c'est ça hein Daniel ?_ (Daniel hocha la tête) _et on se demandait si vous ne la connaissiez pas par hasard…_

Jacob : _en effet Héra est une déesse assez puissante, elle possède une flotte assez importante, nous avons entendu parler d'elle et nous avons un espion sur son vaisseau mère, il fait partie de ses esclaves…_

Daniel : _et vous pensez qu'il pourrait nous aider ? Je veux dire à connaître ses plans…_

Jacob (Selmak prit la parole) : _je pense oui… il doit nous faire son rapport dans quelques heures… nous en saurons plus à ce moment là…_

Sam : _ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas rester ?_

Jacob (reprenant le contrôle) : _non Sam… je suis désolé… mais on se reverra bientôt ne t'inquiètes pas… _(Aux autres) _je vous tiens au courant pour les faits et geste d'Héra_

Hammond : _bien ! Je te raccompagne Jacob._

Le Tock'ra acquiesça et ils sortirent l'un derrière l'autre de la salle de briefing.

Le Général Hammond et Sam raccompagnèrent Jacob jusqu'à la porte. Il leur promit de leur envoyer bientôt un message.

Deux jours passèrent. Alors que Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et Elisabeth se trouvaient à la salle de sport, l'alarme résonna dans toute la base.

Ils se précipitèrent tous en salle des commandes où se trouvaient déjà Sam et le Général Hammond.

Jack : _mon Général ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Hammond : _c'est un message des Tok'ras… de Jacob_

Sam : _alors ?_

Hammond : _eh bien il dit que leur espion leur a envoyé son rapport et apparemment Héra n'a pas l'intention de nous attaquer, elle serait trop occupée par une guerre contre Bastet…_

Jack (sceptique) : _vous en êtes sûr ?_

Hammond : _bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que Jacob nous mentirait ?_

Jack : _je n'ai jamais dit ça mon Général… mais ça me parait bizarre c'est tout…_

Teal'c : _O'Neill a raison Général Hammond. Héra ne nous aurait pas envoyé ses jaffas si elle n'avait pas l'intention de se venger…_

Hammond : _je comprends… il faudra être extrêmement prudent à partir de maintenant…_

Jack : _c'est vrai, si ça se trouve leur espion est un agent double…_

Sam : _je ne pense pas mon Colonel… sinon mon père ne lui aurait pas fait confiance…_

Jack : _vous savez si cet espion est un traître, il ne va pas aller le chanter sur tous les toits… Jacob peut très bien lui faire confiance ainsi que tous les autres Tok'ras, s'il a envie de leur planter un couteau dans le dos, il le fera…_

Daniel : _et puis_ _Sam_… _vous oubliez qu'il n'est pas seul au Grand Conseil… et il ne prends pas toutes les décisions…_

Sam (soupirant) : _oui je le sais mais ça n'empêche que j'ai confiance en mon père…_

Daniel : _je vous comprends…_

Jack : _bon ! Eh bien maintenant qu'on a eu ce message et qu'on sait à quoi s'attendre…_

Daniel (le coupant) : _comment ça Jack ? On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre justement !_

Jack : _bien sûr que si Danny Boy ! On sait que cette tête de serpent veut notre peau parce qu'on a tué son mari donc on va faire très attention et on évitera les planètes avec des temples grecs pendant un moment…_

Daniel : _vous n'êtes pas sérieux Jack !_

Jack : _bien sûr que si pourquoi ?_

Daniel : _mais ces temples sont des vestiges très importants, ils nous permettent de découvrir de nouvelles cultures et…_

Jack (l'interrompant) : _je le sais ça Daniel ! Vous me le répétez à chaque mission ! Mais comme je vous l'ai dit je n'ai pas confiance en ce Tok'ra qui est en mission sur le vaisseau d'Héra… alors je préfère jouer la prudence… et puis il n'y a pas que des temples grecs sur les planètes que nous visitons, il y a aussi des cailloux et plein d'autres trucs que vous adorez !_

Daniel se renfrogna et ne répondit rien. Elisabeth s'approcha du jeune homme et passa un bras autour de sa taille, se serrant contre lui.

Elisabeth : _Jack a raison tu sais… je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé ou pire…_ (Elle frissonna), _tu devrais suivre ses conseils tu ne crois pas ?_

Daniel (soupirant) : _oui tu as raison…_ (Regardant Jack) _et Jack aussi d'ailleurs… _

A ces mots Jack eut un large sourire et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Daniel.

Jack : _mais ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel, je vous laisserai quand même faire joujou avec vos cailloux mais je vous surveillerai de plus près c'est tout…_

Daniel (grommelant dans sa barbe) : _eh ben merci, maintenant il va devenir ma baby-sitter !_

Jack : _je vous ai entendu Daniel ! Si vous croyez que ça m'amuse de devoir faire ça ! C'est vrai vous ne pensez qu'à vos cailloux et vous ne voyez pas le danger qu'il pourrait y avoir autour !_

Daniel sursauta à ces paroles mais ne répondit rien. Jack avait raison. Il fallait toujours qu'il se précipite dès qu'il voyait un artéfact ou des ruines… sans penser aux conséquences qui bien souvent lui valaient à lui et aux autres de se faire attaquer ou même capturer par des goa'ulds. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette situation par sa faute ? Il ne les comptait même plus.

Jack s'aperçut que le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il avait été un peu dur avec lui mais il n'avait pas le choix. Daniel devait comprendre… Même si Jack aimait son expression lorsqu'ils découvraient un édifice inconnu ou encore un artéfact, son visage s'éclairait et Jack avait l'impression d'avoir à faire un à enfant qui ouvrait ses cadeaux le matin de Noël…

Jack allait quitter la salle des commandes quand le Général Hammond le rappela.

Hammond : _Colonel O'Neill !_

Jack (se retournant) : _oui mon Général ?_

Hammond : _n'oubliez pas je vous attends demain à 8h30 pour le briefing de votre prochaine mission._

Jack : _Oui mon Général… à demain…_

Le Général Hammond hocha la tête et Jack sortit.

Quelque part à des années lumières de la terre

Héra se trouvait dans son vaisseau. Elle revenait de la planète de son époux. Elle n'y avait rien trouvé. Les jaffas de Zeus n'étaient plus là.

De retour dans son palais, elle fit appeler sa plus fidèle esclave. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme brune au teint mat entra et fit face à la déesse. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait de très longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait tressés en une longue natte enroulée sur elle-même comme une sorte de chignon. Elle portait une robe ivoire assez longue qui lui retombait sur les chevilles. Elle s'appelait Zora.

Zora : _vous m'avez fait appelée ma reine ?_

Héra : _oui ! Mon voyage m'a épuisée et je souhaite prendre un bain parfumé, aide moi à me préparer !_

Zora (s'inclinant) : _oui ma reine._

Sur ces mots, la jeune esclave sortit de la salle du trône et alla directement dans les appartements de sa reine. Arrivée là, elle regarda autour d'elle et sortit une sorte de petit galet noir de sous sa robe, un communicateur tok'ra. Elle le porta à sa bouche et commença à parler à voix basse.

Zora : _ici Zora, Selmak vous m'entendez ?_

Selmak : _oui Zora, alors comment se passe ta mission ? Héra a-t-elle des projets concernant la tauri ?_

Zora : _non aucun, je ne l'ai pas entendue parler de ça, elle est trop occupée à se battre contre Bastet…_

Selmak : _bien, contacte nous plus tard si tu as du nouveau. Terminé._

Zora : _oui. Terminé._

Héra (qui venait d'entrer) : _alors tu as bien fait ton rapport ?_

Zora (sursautant mais esquissant un sourire) : _oui ma Reine. Ils ne se doutent pas de vos projets._

Héra : _tu en es sûre ?_

Zora : _oui ma Reine, Selmak a une confiance aveugle en moi_

Héra (souriant de satisfaction) : _bien, très bien… as-tu préparé mon bain ?_

Zora : _j'y vais ma reine, cela sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes._

Héra : _vas Zora, tu me sers bien et pour cela tu seras récompensée._

Zora s'inclina et partit préparer les sels et les parfums pour le bain de sa Déesse. Elle se sentait très fière d'elle. Grâce à elle, Héra allait pouvoir se venger de la tauri et elle, elle se vengerait des tok'ras, ces traîtres à leur race.

SGC - Base de Cheyenne Mountain – Salle d'embarquement

SG1 se tenait devant la porte, prêts à partir pour une nouvelle mission. Daniel semblait renfrogné et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir. Le Général Hammond, au niveau supérieur, pris le micro et leur souhaita bonne chance.

Ils passèrent la porte l'un derrière l'autre et arrivèrent dans une sorte de clairière. Un chemin partait de la porte. Jack décida de le suivre. Il se tourna vers Daniel qui traînait derrière eux.

Jack : _Daniel ! Vous n'allez pas bouder quand même !_

Daniel (vexé) : _je ne boude pas Jack ! Simplement je me demande ce que je fais ici avec vous s'il n'y pas de ruines ou de temple à visiter…_

Jack : _je sais mais vous savez bien que cette planète est habitée, ça ne vous intéresse pas ça ? D'habitude vous êtes plus enthousiaste que ça Daniel._

Daniel : _si, bien sûr que si mais ç'aurait été plus intéressant s'il y avait des cailloux comme vous le dites si bien !_

Jack : _ben il y en pas alors il faudra faire avec. _(Regardant Daniel dans les yeux) _C'est bizarre on dirait que vous n'avez pas envie d'être ici avec nous, je me trompe ?_

Daniel (baissant les yeux) : _bien sur que j'ai envie d'être là… mais si c'est pour rien, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à la base…_

Jack (souriant) : _oui avec Elisabeth c'est ça ?_

Daniel (surpris) : _mais non… enfin pas vraiment mais…_

Jack : _allez Daniel… dites le, vous préféreriez passer plus de temps avec elle hein ?_

Daniel : _oui c'est vrai mais de toute façon elle n'est pas seule puisqu'elle a retrouvé sa meilleure amie…_

Jack : _nous y voilà ! Vous êtes jaloux Daniel !_

Daniel : _moi ? Mais non pas du tout !_

Jack ! _Et moi je vous dit que si ! Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte c'est tout… et puis si vous y tenez vous n'avez qu'à lui demander de reprendre les missions avec nous…_

Daniel : _ah non ! Je préfère encore qu'elle reste à la base au moins elle ne risque pas sa vie…_

Jack (songeur) : _oui je vous comprends…_

Daniel (le regardant d'un air suspicieux) : _vous tenez toujours à elle n'est ce pas ?_

Jack (surpris) : _ben oui pourquoi ? Mais en tant qu'ami seulement…_

Daniel : _vous en êtes sûr ?_

Jack (s'énervant) : _Daniel ! On ne va pas recommencer avec ça ! Je croyais que c'était du passé !_

Daniel : _oui vous avez raison… pour en revenir à la mission, le village qu'a repéré l'UAV est encore loin ?_

Jack : _j'en sais rien (à Sam) Carter ?_

Sam (se retournant) : _oui mon Colonel ?_

Jack : _on est bientôt arrivés ?_

Sam : _oui, le village est à environ 2 kilomètres, on y sera dans une demi-heure tout au plus…_

Jack acquiesça en souriant. Il se tourna vers Daniel qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il décida de le laisser tranquille et se porta à la hauteur de Sam.

Au bout d'environ 20 minutes, ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Ils furent tous les quatre surpris car ils eurent instantanément une impression de déjà vu.

Jack : _c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici…_

Sam : _c'est impossible mon Colonel… c'est la première fois que nous visitons cette planète…_

Jack : _ça je la sais Carter mais c'est juste l'impression que j'ai et vous ça ne vous dit rien ?_

Daniel : _effectivement ça me dit quelque chose, cette bâtisse au centre de la petite place…_ (Se frappant le front du plat de la main) _Mina !_

Jack : _quoi !_

Daniel : _Mina… vous vous souvenez de cette vieille femme que nous avons rencontrée sur l'une des planètes de Zeus…_

Sam : _P3M614 !_

Daniel : _oui c'est ça… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ici ?_

Jack : _bah ça j'en sais rien_

Teal'c : _il est possible que sa planète se soit fait attaquée par un goa'uld…_

Jack : _en tout cas ça peut pas être Zeus, il est mort !_

Teal'c : _je pensais à Héra…_

Daniel : _Teal'c_ _a raison, si Héra veut se venger, elle va aller sur chacune des planètes de son époux pour essayer de retrouver ceux qui l'on tué…_

Jack (regardant derrière Daniel) : _ah ! On a de la compagnie…_

Daniel se retourna et vit deux hommes approcher. Ils étaient grands et vêtus de sortes de toges vertes.

Daniel (murmurant) : _Armos_…

Armos (s'inclinant) : _Mina savait que vous alliez venir…_

Jack : _ah bon ? Ah oui c'est vrai qu'elle est devin ou un truc comme ça…_

Armos : _suivez moi, Mina voudrait vous parler…_

Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Daniel suivirent Armos jusqu'à la bâtisse. Arrivés là, Armos leur fit signe d'attendre et il entra à l'intérieur. Il ressorti quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie de Mina. La vieille femme les dévisagea.

Jack : _euh… bonjour Mina, je suis content de vous revoir… mais vous pourriez nous expliquer ce que vous faites ici ?_

Mina : _ce sont_ _les dieux qui nous ont chassés de notre monde… nous nous sommes réfugiés ici grâce à l'anneau sacré…_

Daniel : _quand vous parlez des dieux, vous voulez parler d'Héra c'est ça ?_

Mina : _oui mais comment le sais-tu ? elle disait qu'elle cherchait ceux qui ont tué son époux… comme nous ne lui avons rien dit elle a tout détruit sur notre monde… beaucoup de gens sont morts…_

Daniel : _nous sommes désolés Mina…_

Mina : _vous n'avez pas à l'être ! Vous nous avez débarrassé d'un mauvais dieu…_

Daniel : _oui mais à cause de ça, un autre est venu…_

Mina : _mais vous réussirez à la tuer elle aussi, j'en suis sûre, je l'ai vu !_

Jack (sarcastique) : _où ça ? Dans votre boule de cristal ?_

Daniel (levant les yeux au ciel) : _Jaaack_…

Mina (regardant Jack dans les yeux s'approchant de lui et posant une main sur son coeur) : _non ! Dans ton cœur de guerrier, tu n'abandonneras pas je le sais !_

Jack : _je suis touché de votre confiance mais vous savez je ne suis pas superman moi !_

Daniel (soupirant) : _Jaaack_ _! Je doute que Mina sache qui est superman… _(À Mina) _ce qu'il veut dire c'est que nous ne sommes pas des surhommes, il n'est pas sûr que nous puissions vaincre Héra…_

Mina : _j'ai confiance en vous ! Vous avez tous une âme pure et un grand cœur…_

Daniel : _peut-être mais…_

Jack (le coupant) : _oui bon ça va Daniel, on va pas tergiverser la dessus pendant des heures…_

Daniel : _oui vous avez raison… dans ce cas, on peut rentrer, je crois que nous n'apprendrons rien de plus…_

Jack : _vous avez raison…_ (À Mina) : _bon eh ben je suis ravi de vous avoir revue mais il faut qu'on y aille là…_

Mina : _je ne vous retiens pas…_ (Elle dévisagea Jack et ses pupilles se rétrécirent rendant son regard encore plus bleu) : _tes sentiments sont mitigés Colonel…_

Jack (surpris) _hein ? Comment ça ?_

Mina (pensive) : _tu aimes encore une personne mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, tu as peur de faire souffrir ton ami…_

Jack : _quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?_

Mina (semblant revenir à elle) : _vous pouvez y aller… Armos va vous raccompagner à la sortie du village…_

Sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison. Jack voulut la retenir.

Jack : _hé attendez ! Qu'est ce que vous avez voulu dire tout à l'heure ?_

Mina (se retournant) : _comment ça ?_

Jack : _ben quand vous m'avez dit que j'aimais encore quelqu'un…_

Mina : _je ne m'en souviens pas… mais quoi que j'ai pu te dire, tu dois en tenir compte… maintenant excuses moi mais j'ai besoin de repos…_

Cette fois elle entra dans le bâtiment sous le regard surpris de Jack. Il se tourna vers les autres. Sam le regarda en haussant les épaules et Teal'c haussa son légendaire sourcil. Daniel, lui, avait déjà fait demi tour.

Jack le rejoignit suivi par Sam et Teal'c. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Daniel se retourna et Jack vit que le jeune homme avait l'air en colère.

Jack : _qu'est qu'il y a Daniel ?_

Daniel (en colère) : _vous me demandez ce qu'il y a ? Mais vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Mina ?_

Jack : _vous n'allez quand même pas croire ce que cette vieille folle a dit quand même !_

Daniel : _ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas ? La première fois elle n'avait pas tort si je ne m'abuse non ?_

Jack : _c'est vrai mais c'est une coïncidence c'est tout…_

Daniel : _je ne crois pas non_

Jack : _et après ? De toute façon je vous ai dit ce que je ressentais pour Elisabeth, c'est une amie un point c'est tout !_

Daniel (soupçonneux) : _juste une amie ? Vous en êtes sûr ?_

Jack : _bah oui ! Bon une très bonne amie c'est vrai mais c'est normal après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous…_

Daniel : _et bien moi je n'en suis pas sûr…_

Jack : _comment ça ?_

Daniel : _je pense que vous l'aimez toujours mais que vous n'osez pas le dire…_

Jack : _ah oui ? Et pourquoi je le dirai pas…_

Daniel (son regard s'assombrit) : _parce que vous êtes mon ami…_

Cette fois Jack ne sut pas quoi répondre. Daniel avait peut-être raison… Mais de toute façon, Elisabeth était heureuse avec le jeune homme et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça…

L'archéologue jeta un dernier regard à Jack et partit en avant. Jack préféra le laisser seul, jugeant qu'il en avait besoin. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure ils atteignirent la porte. Daniel composa les coordonnées de la terre et ils rentrèrent.

Dans le palais d'Héra

Héra se trouvait dans ses appartements. Elle était installée devant une glace et l'une de ses esclaves lui brossait les cheveux. Elle semblait réfléchir. Soudain, elle se leva brusquement ce qui fit sursauter la jeune esclave qui en fit tomber sa brosse. Héra se tourna vers elle prête à la punir mais l'expression de son visage l'en dissuada. La déesse fit signe à la jeune femme de ramasser la brosse et de sortir. Celle-ci obtempéra mais au moment de quitter la pièce, Héra la rappela.

Héra : _Attends !_ (L'esclave se retourna) _Fais venir Zora, je dois lui parler !_

Esclave (s'inclinant) : _oui ma Reine._

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zora faisait son apparition. Elle resta à la porte n'osant entrer sans en recevoir l'invitation. Héra, qui s'était rassise et s'admirait dans son miroir, la vit dans le reflet. Elle se retourna et lui fit signe d'entrer. Zora pénétra dans la pièce et s'inclina devant Héra.

Zora : _vous m'avez fait demandée ma Reine ?_

Héra : _oui j'ai besoin de toi. As-tu obtenu les informations que je t'avais demandées ?_

Zora : _oui ma Reine, j'ai le code, Selmak me l'a donné…_

Héra (souriant de satisfaction) : _bien… très bien… ces Tok'ra sont vraiment stupides parfois…_

Zora : _c'est vrai ma Reine mais j'ai quand même dû me montrer très persuasive pour obtenir ce code…_

Héra : _l'essentiel est que tu l'ais obtenu, peu importe comment !_

Zora : _oui ma Reine…_

Héra (se levant) : _bien ! Je vais préparer ma vengeance et tu vas m'y aider !_

Zora (s'inclinant) : _avec joie ma Reine !_

Sur ces mots, les deux femmes sortirent des appartements d'Héra.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain - Quelques jours plus tard

L'alarme résonnait dans toute la base. Le Général Hammond se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la salle des commandes. Il y retrouva Sam, Jack et Daniel qui s'étaient précipités eux aussi dés qu'ils avaient entendu l'alarme. Le Général s'adresse à Walter.

Hammond : _Walter, nous avons un code d'identification ?_

Walter : _oui mon Général, c'est la Tok'ra…_

Hammond : _bien ! Ouvrez l'Iris._

Walter appliqua sa main sur la commande d'ouverture du bouclier qui s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit métallique. Une jeune femme de taille moyenne traversa le vortex. Elle leva les yeux vers eux et eut un étrange sourire.

Jack : _je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

Sam : _je vous comprends mon Colonel je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais moi aussi…_

Sam se tourna vers Daniel pour avoir son avis mais le jeune homme était déjà parti avec le Général Hammond pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune Tok'ra. Jack regarda à travers la vitre, en direction de la porte et étouffa un juron. Sam, surprise se tourna dans la direction que regardait son Colonel et poussa un cri. Une dizaine de jaffas venait d'entrer derrière la jeune femme brune. Ils tenaient le Général et Daniel en joue. Jack réagit immédiatement et sortit en courant de la salle des commandes. Il se dirigea tout droit vers l'armurerie. En chemin, il croisa Teal'c et le mis rapidement au courant.

Pendant ce temps Sam tentait de fermer l'Iris mais il s'avéra que c'était impossible. Il était bloqué. Elle essaya alors de fermer le vortex mais ce fut également impossible. Quelqu'un empêchait le vortex de se refermer. Sam en conclut que la personne qui avait ouvert la porte avait mis un dispositif de l'autre côté pour empêcher sa fermeture. Elle leva la tête vers la grande baie vitrée et vit une autre femme passer la porte. Elle était grande, très belle avec de longs cheveux châtain clair qui tombaient en vagues souples sur ses épaules. Les yeux de la femme s'allumèrent lorsqu'elle se trouva face à Daniel et au Général Hammond. Sam baissa le rideau de protection en toute hâte, espérant que la goa'uld ne l'avait pas vue.

Salle d'embarquement

Héra venait de passer la porte. Elle vit que ses jaffas tenaient en joue deux hommes. L'un était assez jeune, avec un regard bleu intense qui brillait de colère et de peur, et l'autre était plus âgé et semblait déterminé.

Héra : _à genoux devant votre Déesse !_

Daniel : _jamais ! aarrgh… !_

L'un des jaffas venait de lui donner un coup de lance derrière les genoux, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber. Le Général Hammond voyant cela préféra obtempérer.

Héra : _vous savez qui je suis !_

Daniel : _oui… vous êtes Héra c'est bien ça ? L'épouse de Zeus…_

Héra : _bien, je vois que tu me connais… et tu connais aussi mon époux bien aimé_

Daniel (sarcastique) : _ah bon ? Tu l'aimes à ce point ? Malgré toutes les infidélités qu'il t'a faites ? Tu dois sûrement aimer souffrir… remarque ça ne me surprends pas de la part d'un goa'uld…_

Héra (ses yeux s'allumant de colère) : _assez ! Je t'interdis de blasphémer sur mon époux !_

Elle tendit la main gauche et son arme de poing s'illumina. Elle envoya une vague d'énergie en direction de Daniel qui fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière. Il retomba lourdement contre le mur, inconscient. Le Général Hammond eut un mouvement vers le jeune archéologue mais deux jaffas le maîtrisèrent.

Héra se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui commençait à reprendre difficilement conscience.

Infirmerie – au même moment

Elisabeth était allée rejoindre Amy à l'infirmerie quand l'alarme avait retenti. Elle voulait suivre Daniel mais celui-ci avait refusé. Finalement, la jeune femme en était ravie, cela lui donnait l'occasion de passer un peu plus de temps avec son amie. Mais au bout d'environ une heure, ne voyant toujours pas Daniel revenir, Elisabeth décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Il venait probablement d'accueillir une équipe SG qui revenait de mission et qui avait rapporté un artéfact. Connaissant parfaitement le jeune homme, elle en déduisit qu'il était déjà en train de travailler dessus.

Elisabeth : _Je vais te laisser Amy, je vais voir où en est Daniel…_

Amy : _je t'accompagne, de toute façon il n'y a personne pour le moment ici, c'est le calme plat._

Elisabeth : _d'accord !_

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'infirmerie et se rendirent à l'ascenseur.

Salle d'embarquement

Daniel tentait difficilement de se relever tandis qu'Héra se rapprochait de lui. Il parvint finalement à se tenir à peu près debout malgré la douleur qui sourdait dans tout son corps.

Héra (dont les yeux s'allumèrent de rage) : _c'est toi hein ?_

Daniel (chancelant) : _quoi ?_

Héra : _dis le ! C'est toi qui l'as tué !_

Daniel (sarcastique) : _non malheureusement je n'ai pas eu cette chance !_

En entendant ces mots Héra poussa un cri de rage et tendit la main gauche vers le visage de l'archéologue. Son arme de poing brilla, son rayon frappant le front de Daniel qui ne put retenir un gémissement sous la douleur. Il tint debout quelques secondes et finit par tomber à genoux. Mais il ne quittait pas Héra des yeux, son regard rivé au sien comme un défi. Finalement Héra leva la main, libérant Daniel de l'emprise du rayon de son arme. Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol, semi-conscient.

Dans les couloirs de la base – Même moment

Jack et Teal'c se trouvaient dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'embarquement. Le Colonel avait pris la tête d'une équipe d'une dizaine d'hommes. Ils progressaient lentement. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir Teal'c s'arrêta. Il leva la main pour intimer aux autres de s'arrêter et arma sa lance. Il la dirigea dans l'angle mort et tira. On entendit un cri suivi d'un bruit sourd. Teal'c regarda et vit un jaffa à terre, mort. Il n'eut pas le temps de le dire aux autres, une dizaine de jaffas venait vers eux. Aussitôt un violent combat s'engagea. Les couloirs résonnaient de tirs de lance et de P90.

Bureau de Daniel

Amy et Elisabeth venaient d'entrer dans le bureau de l'archéologue mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Elisabeth décida d'aller voir en salle d'embarquement. Daniel devait sûrement s'y trouver. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la salle de la porte. Elles marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs quand Elisabeth entendit un bruit qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille tellement elle l'avait entendu souvent en mission. Un jaffa armait sa lance. Elle fit volte face et se trouva nez à nez avec un jaffa qui les menaçait de sa lance, elle et Amy. Les deux jeunes femmes pâlirent. Le jaffa fit mine de tirer mais avant d'esquisser le moindre geste, il se retrouva au sol, mort. Teal'c venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Jack le rejoignit quelques secondes après.

Jack : _ça va vous n'avez rien ?_

Elisabeth : _non ça va… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Jack : _apparemment Héra a envahi la base…_

Elisabeth (pâlissant) : _Où est Daniel ?_

Jack : _la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était dans la salle d'embarquement face à Héra et une soi-disant tok'ra…_

Elisabeth : _il faut y aller Jack ! On ne peut pas…_

Jack (la coupant) : _je sais mais il y a encore des jaffas qui traînent dans les couloirs…_

Teal'c : _je m'en occupe O'Neill. Allez aider Daniel Jackson_

Jack : _vous en êtes sûr Teal'c ?_ (Le jaffa hocha la tête) _ok ! Alors je laisse quelques hommes avec vous !_ (Aux soldats qui étaient avec eux) : _vous faites exactement ce qu'il vous dit compris ?_

Les soldats acquiescèrent. Jack se tourna vers Eisabeth et Amy. Cette dernière n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Teal'c avait tué le jaffa devant elle et Elisabeth. Elle semblait tétanisée. Jack la regarda et agita une main devant son visage.

Jack : _euh… vous allez bien ?_

Amy (semblant revenir à elle) : _hein ? Ah euh… oui ça va aller… c'est que c'est la première fois que je voyais ça et…_

Jack : _oui je comprends… au fait vous vous appelez comment ?_

Amy : _Amy, je suis infirmière…_

Jack (souriant) : _Jack O'Neill, tant que vous ne torturerez pas avec une seringue nous pourrons bien nous entendre…_

Elisabeth : _Jack !_ (À Amy) _ne l'écoutes pas ! Il dit n'importe quoi ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il déteste les piqûres hein Jack !_

Jack sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il fit signe aux deux jeunes femmes d'avancer et marchait devant elles. Derrière eux, on entendait les bruits des combats qui avaient repris. Ils atteignirent la porte de salle d'embarquement. Celle-ci était toujours ouverte. Ils entendaient des éclats de voix à l'intérieur. Jack risqua un coup d'œil. Il vit que la porte des étoiles était toujours activée. Héra se tenait en bas de la rampe d'accès face à Daniel. Quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait le Général Hammond, face contre terre, visiblement inconscient. Il y avait également cette soi-disant tok'ra et deux jaffas qui se tenaient près d'elle.

Salle d'embarquement

Héra se trouvait face à Daniel. Le jeune archéologue tentait de se relever mais avait du mal à y parvenir. Il leva les yeux et il la vit. Elle était toujours là, suivant Héra dans ses moindres mouvements. C'était sûrement à cause d'elle tout ça. Daniel comprit alors que cette fille était probablement l'espionne tok'ra. Apparemment Jack avait eu raison à son sujet. C'était un agent double…

Daniel (s'adressant à Zora) : _tu dois être fière de toi je suppose !_

Zora (le regardant) : _oh oui tu n'as pas idée ! _(Regardant Héra avec adoration) _ma Reine va me récompenser pour ce que j'ai fait…_

Daniel : _je serais toi je me méfierai quand même !_

Zora : _ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?_

Daniel : _parce que tu n'auras pas la récompense que tu imagines…_

Zora : _qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

Daniel : _elle se serre de toi pour arriver à ses fins et arrgh…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Héra avait de nouveau dirigé le rayon de son arme de poing sur son front.

Héra : _assez ! Tais-toi ! _(À Zora) : _ne l'écoutes pas ! Tu sais que je ne serais pas ingrate avec toi…_

Zora (s'inclinant mais ne paraissant pas convaincue) _oui ma Reine…_

Sur ces mots Héra leva la main et Daniel s'écroula inconscient.

Dans le couloir

Jack sourit. _Bien joué Danny Boy_ pensa t'il. Il avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de cette fille. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient derrière lui.

Jack : _bon je vais tenter d'entrer… Elisabeth est-ce que tu te sens capable de me couvrir ?_

Elisabeth (tendant la main) : _donne moi une arme…_

Jack sourit et lui tendit un zat. La jeune femme l'arma et suivi Jack. Il tenait son P90 contre lui et avançait sans bruit.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de la porte, il vit Daniel inconscient aux pieds d'Héra. Celle-ci se baissait vers lui.

Jack : _laisse le !_

Héra se retourna et ses yeux s'allumèrent. Elle sourit et fit un signe à ses jaffas.

Héra : _Jaffas Kree !_

Les deux jaffas se dirigèrent vers Jack d'un air menaçant. L'un d'eux arma sa lance et la dirigea vers Jack. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir, il fut assommé par une décharge de zat. Le deuxième jaffa ne fut pas en reste, Jack le mitrailla littéralement tandis qu'Héra hurlait et appelait ses jaffas.

Jack : _tu peux toujours t'égosiller, personne ne te répondra…_

Héra : _je n'ai peut-être plus de jaffas ici mais d'autres vont venir par le stargate !_

Jack : _ça j'en doute_

Héra (éclatant d'un rire sardonique) : _tu n'as pas remarqué que la porte est restée ouverte ? J'ai installé un dispositif de l'autre côté qui empêche sa fermeture. La porte ne se fermera que si j'en donne l'ordre…_

Jack : _ah oui tu crois ?_

A ce moment là, le vortex se referma d'un coup sec. _Bravo Carter_ pensa Jack.

Salle des commandes

Sam et Walter essayaient depuis maintenant plus d'une demi heure de fermer la porte sans succès. La jeune femme avait espéré que passé le délai des 38 minutes la porte se refermerait d'elle-même mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La première pensée de Sam se révélait juste. Quelqu'un empêchait bien la porte de se refermer.

Sam faisait des diagnostics du système, essayait divers programmes mais sans succès. C'est Walter qui trouva la solution. Puisque Sam pensait qu'il y avait un appareil de l'autre côté de la porte, qui bloquait le vortex, pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui envoyer une impulsion magnétique ? Cette onde se propagerait et interférerait dans le mécanisme qui liait la porte à cet appareil. Ce qui permettrait à la porte de se refermer. Sam approuva et ils mirent ce plan à exécution. Et cela marcha.

Salle d'embarquement

Jack se trouvait face à Héra et lui souriait d'un air triomphant. Héra ne cachait pas sa colère. Elle leva la main gauche vers Jack et son arme de poing s'alluma. Jack pointa son P90 sur elle et elle enclencha son bouclier de protection.

Héra : _et maintenant que compte tu faire ?_

Jack : _eh bien… euh… je pense que je vais te tuer…_

Jack leva son arme dans le but de la tuer mais Zora vint se placer devant Héra au moment où il tirait. La jeune femme s'écroula sans vie. Héra n'eut même pas un regard pour elle. Après tout elle l'avait cherché. Elle fit un pas en avant et Jack la mitrailla sans effet. Les balles ricochaient sur l'aura magnétique qui l'enveloppait.

Héra : _je n'ai peut-être plus de jaffas et je suis bloquée ici mais je trouverai un moyen de repartir._

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte de salle d'embarquement. Elisabeth pâlit et Jack s'en aperçu. Amy était restée dans le couloir à proximité de la porte. La jeune archéologue avait demandé à son amie de ne pas bouger et de les attendre là. Avant que Jack n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Elisabeth courait vers la porte pour essayer de protéger son amie.

Jack (à Héra) : _tu comptes aller où comme ça ?_

Héra se retourna et envoya une décharge d'énergie à Jack qui fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. La goa'uld continuait d'avancer et Elisabeth se plaça devant elle. Héra éclata de rire et leva la main. La décharge d'énergie fut puissante et Elisabeth s'écrasa littéralement contre le mur qui se trouvait à peine un mètre derrière elle. Elle glissa au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. On entendit alors un double hurlement. Celui d'Amy qui avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé et celui de Jack qui venait de se relever et n'avait rien pu faire…

Jack (criant tremblant de rage) : _maudit Serpent ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !_

Héra se retourna, ses yeux s'allumèrent et elle leva à nouveau la main, _à croire qu'elle ne savait faire que ça_ songea Jack. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de se servir de son arme de poing, un poignard venait de s'y ficher, désarmant par la même occasion son bouclier. Dans un accès de rage, Jack vida le chargeur de son P90 sur elle. Elle s'écroula, morte avant de toucher le sol.

Jack se précipita vers Elisabeth alors qu'Amy avait déjà commencé à lui prodiguer les premiers soins. La jeune femme était toujours inconsciente mais elle était en vie.

Amy (pleurant) : _je m'occupe d'elle Colonel O'Neill. Allez voir comment vont le Docteur Jackson et le Général Hammond…_

En disant ces mots, elle désignait du menton un point derrière elle. Jack se retourna et vit Daniel qui reprenait conscience tandis que le Général Hammond se relevait avec une belle bosse sur le crâne.

Jack (s'approchant de Daniel) : _Hey Danny Boy !_ (Voyant qu'il tentait de se lever sans succès) _ne bougez pas, la cavalerie arrive !_

En effet, deux équipes médicales entrèrent dans la salle d'embarquement dirigée par Janet. Sam avait relevé le rideau de protection et voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque, avait appelé Janet.

Une des équipes s'affairait autour d'Elisabeth tandis que l'autre s'occupait de Daniel. Un infirmier s'occupait du Général Hammond qui avait juste reçu un coup sur la tête. Jack, quand à lui, se sentait bien malgré son vol plané quelques minutes plus tôt.

Daniel (gémissant) : _Jack…_

Jack : _oui Daniel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Daniel : _Elisabeth… comment va t'elle ?_

Jack (hésitant) : _euh… elle a été blessé elle aussi mais elle va s'en sortir ne vous inquiétez pas…_

Daniel (soupirant) : _merci…_

Jack ne répondit pas tandis que les brancardiers emmenèrent le jeune homme à l'infirmerie et Jack les suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Jack vit qu'Elisabeth était déjà là. Janet s'occupait d'elle aidée d'Amy qui s'était calmée.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Daniel et Elisabeth se reposaient, Jack fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Il venait prendre des nouvelles d'Elisabeth et Daniel. Il s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme et vit que quelqu'un était déjà là et veillait sur elle. C'était Amy, l'amie de la jeune archéologue. Jack se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence et la jeune infirmière se retourna. Elle sourit à O'Neill et lui laissa sa place. Jack s'assit sur la chaise en plastique et regarda Elisabeth. Celle-ci était endormie. Mais elle ne le resta pas longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla et vit Jack qui l'observait. Elle lui sourit.

Jack : _salut Dorothée… comment te sens tu ?_

Elisabeth : _bien… mais j'ai mal partout…_

Jack : _je sais ce que c'est…_ (Il passa la main dans ses cheveux) _euh… j'aimerais te dire quelque chose mais c'est pas évident…_

Elisabeth (surprise) : _ah oui ?_

Jack : _oui… tu sais je suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments…_

Elisabeth (souriant) : _je ne te le fais pas dire !_

Jack (se grattant la nuque) : _oui enfin… voilà euh… tu vois quand tu as été blessée, j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre et euh… enfin je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi étaient plus fort que ce que je ne pensais et euh… enfin voilà je pense que tu as compris…_

Elisabeth (touchée) : _eh bien… si je m'attendais à ça… Jack écoutes… je suis touchée mais tu sais…_

Jack (l'interrompant) : _oui je sais, c'est Daniel que tu aimes… mais tu sais je ne te demande rien, je voulais juste que tu le saches…_

Elisabeth : _et je t'en remercie parce que je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile…_

Jack : _bah de rien…_ (Se levant) _bon eh bien maintenant que j'ai vidé mon sac, je vais te laisser te reposer…_

Elisabeth : _Jack !_

Jack se retourna et Elisabeth lui fit signe d'approcher. Il s'exécuta et s'assis sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se redressa un peu, suffisamment pour pouvoir donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jack. Il fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Dans le lit à côté, Daniel, qui s'était réveillé, n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Jack se leva et se retourna pour partir et il croisa le regard de Daniel. Il s'approcha du lit du jeune homme et lui murmura assez bas pour lui seul entende.

Jack : _Daniel… vous avez intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge…_

Daniel (souriant et acquiescant) : _ne vous inquiétez pas Jack…_

-0 -

Epilogue

Après ces évènements, le Général Hammond décida de prendre sa retraite et Jack fut nommé Général et le remplaça à la tête de la base. Elisabeth et Daniel étaient toujours ensembles et la jeune femme avait même fait comprendre à Jack qu'il n'était pas indifférent à Sam.

Ce soir là, Elisabeth et Daniel devaient sortir dîner au restaurant et Amy comptait profiter de la soirée pour présenter Déclan, son petit ami à sa meilleure amie.

Daniel et Elisabeth arrivèrent les premiers dans la salle du restaurant. Le maître d'hôtel leur indiqua leur table et ils s'installèrent. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Amy arriva au bras d'un jeune homme brun, le teint mat, des yeux d'onyx derrière des lunettes à fines montures.

Amy : _bonsoir vous deux… je vous présente Déclan Dunn_

Elisabeth (souriant) : _bonsoir Déclan, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, Amy me parle de vous tous les jours vous savez !_

Déclan (souriant) : _ah oui ?_ (Il lança un regard énamouré à Amy) _ça ne m'étonne pas…_

Amy rougit mais ne répondit rien. La soirée se passa bien. Déclan étant anthropologue, tout comme Elisabeth et Daniel, la conversation allait bon train. Daniel regardait Elisabeth qui discutait et riait avec Amy et il se disait qu'il avait de la chance. En plus, lorsqu'elle avait su que Jack était promu Général et qu'il allait diriger la base, Elisabeth avait dit à Daniel qu'elle souhaitait reprendre les missions. Comme ça SG1 resterait toujours à quatre membres…

FIN

Ouah ça y est je l'ai finie ! Je croyais pas y arriver ! Je suis bien contente ! Des petits commentaires seraient les bienvenus ! Comme d'habitude je dédicace cette fic à ma pitite puce Emilie ! Je t'adore ma puce ! Bisous !


End file.
